


Headstands aren't Inversions, Just a New Perspective

by Full_Shadow_Alchemist



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Verse, confident omega Jack, shy alpha Hiccup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Shadow_Alchemist/pseuds/Full_Shadow_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally these things are supposed to be the other way around. Jack, as it is, has never cared for conventions anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings in this chapter, except for Jack's potty mouth. Rude.

Sundays were something special to both Hiccup and Jack, because it was the only day of the week they could both take off. Since they’d moved in together recently, they’d been able to sometimes enjoy just being together, but it could never last long enough to satisfy their more, primal urges. Hiccup, inexperienced as he was in this whole relationship business, and even more clueless in the alpha department, didn’t know how to set up a moment. He’d also say that that he couldn’t keep it up long enough before Jack would have to take over, but Jack thought he always did a great job. If anything ever ruined the mood, it would be Jack. On purpose.

Hiccup. Cute little Hiccup, has become less cute and not so little as time passed. He’s been heading into tall and handsome territory at a steady pace, so that all of their friends have completely failed to notice the transformation until Ruffnut looked at him one day and shrieked, “What the fuck?!” yup, Jack scored big time.

So then, just how is it that two of his favourite things, Hiccup and Sunday, are being completely spoiled? Well, being completely honest, it was kind of Jack’s fault. Heat cycles for omegas work on a monthly basis, like a chick’s period, but going in reverse. After a while it would settle into a predictable pattern that the omega could plan ahead for, but emotional upheaval could mess with that system. Jack, being Jack, hadn’t been planning ahead. He’d just moved in with Hiccup, and got swept up with the feelings of being giddy and happy and yeah, plenty horny. They’ve been going at it like Jack was in heat anyway, so when Jack had woke up this morning with a twisted feeling in his stomach and a dry mouth when he looked at his alpha, he knew he’d fucked up.

A sudden declaration of needing to run to the corner store had Hiccup sending him weird looks, but he wanted to go with him. Just the thought that Hiccup wanted to be with him stirred his blood. But, no. out of stuff, needed stuff, gotta go fast.

Jack had run out in jeans and a t-shirt he’d thrown on half-heartedly. Hiccup followed in his wake trying to put a jacket on. The cool air outside helped deal with the sweat Jack felt starting to collect. In the convenience store he ditched Hiccup to grab the goods and head out again immediately. Of course that’s where it’d all gone wrong.

Hiccup wasn’t shy in the least, but he was painfully awkward so whenever someone started a conversation with him, he’d try his damnest to do well. Right here, right now, Hiccup was trying to chat up the cashier, but Jack was damn sure that the cashier was just flirting. The guy was leaning forward with eyes starry and half closed, and yes, licking his lips a little. Hiccup was totally oblivious.

Jack’s usual response was to go to war. He usually sauntered up to Hiccup and wrapped around him, kept the conversation cordial even as he butted in and made sure the third wheel was as jealous as he’d been. Today though, Jack isn’t fucking around. He just wanted to be fucked, that’s it, that’s all he cared about. Some hair ruffling and deliberate hands on demonstrations would have to be enough. He just needed Hiccup’s attention, then they’ll be gone. A horny omega is one you didn’t get in the way of.

Jack unceremoniously dropped his items between the two. “Mastercard okay?” He asked.

Hiccup huffed and pulled out his wallet, because obviously Jack forgot his, really, where would he be without hi- annnnd Jack forgot the lube. It was embarrassing enough paying for all this, he shouldn’t have to deal with Jack’s absent mindedness at the same time…

Unless.

Oh. No, wait, not unless…not unless Jack was. Hiccup breathed in, the strong scent of a beginning heat, of Jack, of everything that was his. Possessive feelings overwhelmed him for a second. Fuck, he was going to kill Jack when they got home. Hiccup actually dropped his card on the counter before struggling to get his coat off. He had rather unfortunately picked one with buttons, and what with the way his hands were shaking with need, it took just far too long. Jack’s chortling would normally earn him a smack on the head by now, but it was breathy and was doing things to Hiccup, so he couldn’t really say it was bad. As soon as he’d shucked it off it was over Jack’s head. It was as much his alpha instincts as it was possessiveness. He didn’t want anyone else to see Jack undone by his heat, ever. When Jack hummed in appreciation, Hiccup was done.

Hiccup paid for the supplies quickly, which was almost too bad because he completely missed the cashier’s tight expression. But only almost, because soon Hiccup had an arm around his pale boyfriend as they left. They walked quickly and in silence. Mostly because Jack’s mind was slowly disintegrating into warm fuzzy feelings wherever Hiccup was touching him. A little because he was worried the tightness in Hiccup’s jaw was from annoyance and not the barely suppressed urge to fuck him against the closest wall. If it was the former, Jack couldn’t leave it alone.

Lucky Hiccup noticed him staring first. With a bright eyed smile, the brunet said, “I’m going to kill you later.”

Oookay, not the reaction he’d been hoping for. Jack chuckled weakly and pressed a hand to his chest. “Well, that’s not very nice.”

“Isn’t nice?” Now Hiccup was just scowling at him. “What isn’t nice is you dragging us out in the cold on Sunday because you can’t keep count of the days in the month.”

It wasn’t fair how composed and enunciated Hiccup was right then, because Jack was seriously starting to fry with heat, his brain was toast, and the best he could come up with was, “If you’re going to kill me, kill me with your body.”

It didn’t even make sense! And now Hiccup was looking at him funny!

Although. He was smiling and laughing at Jack, and holding him a little closer, and, oohh, little circles, that felt nice, little, more and more please.  
Hiccup laughed out loud now, head falling back a bit. “Come on, you. Let’s get back home.”

Home. Yeah. Jack smiled, home on a Sunday sounded nice right about now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the do is done. Begins unconventionally, ends non-explicitly.

The door bounced off the wall as Jack suddenly regained his strength and shoved Hiccup against the opposite wall. Actually, forget that, he was weak. His knees gave out and he was kneeling and face planting into Hiccup’s crotch, where a nicely sizable bulge had formed. He opened his mouth and sucked at Hiccup through his pants. Jack’s mind was fuzz, overrun completely now by a heat in full swing. He knew nothing beyond the need to please. If Hiccup was pleased, then he’d be sure to take care of Jack. As his alpha, Jack was counting on it.

“Jack!” Hiccup squeaked and leaned forward, doubling over the platinum blond as he licked headily at his clothes erection. Hiccup was caught between grabbing his hair and encouraging him, like his alpha side wanted to, and hitting jack over the head like his more mortified self wanted to. As it was, he went for the middle route. One hand laced through his omega’s locks, while the other groped for the rebounding door and closed it. No way was he taking chances to let anyone else see Jack like this. No one else was allowed to-

Hiccup shut his eyes and shook his head. He had to keep it together. He lacked the confidence to be an alpha that was just, well, an alpha. All he needed to do during Jack’s heats was be good enough. Jack was whiny and needy on a daily basis anyway, so much so that his heats turned him into a mess of turn-ons. Seriously, anything could get him off like this. It’d be hilarious if only either of them had awareness enough to laugh. Case in point: Jack was still trying to blow him through his pants.

Jack, speaking of, was starting to get desperate. He was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to make out with his crotch. Hilarious, like he said. Kind of hot now too, as the movements massaged him through his pants. The taller man groaned and rolled his hips forward, his other hand working further into Jack’s mussed hair. Ice blue eyes fluttered closed and he moaned quietly. He shuffled closer on his knees until his whole body was pressed along Hiccup’s legs. The prosthetic poked him in the side uncomfortably, but not enough to make him back off any.

Hiccup groaned in exasperation now. “Okay, enough is enough,” he put both hands on Jack’s shoulders and pushed him away. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Jack looked up at him. His head flopped back as far as it would go. The look in his eyes was positively heartbreaking. Any sort of distance from Hiccup was completely destroy him emotionally, and Hiccup too, to a lesser extent. He wanted to have Jack wrap his tongue around him fully, and fill him inside completely, make sure that every part of Jack had some deeper biological connection to Hiccup. But he also had to consider his limits. Jack’s scent made him want to have sex, but it didn’t give him super-stamina or make him hypersexual. If he came now, he’d be done, and Jack would be on his own. It’d never happened before, but Hiccup had no doubt it’d be really, really annoying. Jack would probably roll on him and hump him like a dog, because Jack was just that classy. Shit. That sounded hot. A testament to how far gone Hiccup was.

That was nothing compared to Jack though. The omega was starting to look teary eyed from sexual tension and was wiggling in place. He was such a good omega though. He was following Hiccup’s silent order to wait, wait on his alpha, for his reward, for his-

“Okay, to the bed it is!” Hiccup shrieked. Did he ever mention he was new to this alpha shtick? His own sex addled thoughts scared him sometimes.

But how to do this? Jack was getting cuddly again, to the point where Hiccup couldn’t remove him. It’d be literally impossible; Jack was stupidly strong for someone as thin as a leaf. Now that he had Hiccup in the exact position he wanted him, he wasn’t going to let go for anything. Even something like going to the bedroom. Trying to think good, healthy alpha thoughts, Hiccup came up with a plan of action.

He slid his hands down Jack’s arms as he kneeled, to Jack’s delight. The brunet let one stroke up and down one arm while the other reached down and around. He pulled Jack close into a hug and with the wall as leverage, picked Jack up and stood. Hiccup bit his lip. The action had brought them flush together, and was creating all sorts of new friction between them. Jack caught on and wrapped his legs around him, making the situation even, ahem, harder. He was way too pleased with himself too, grinding casually and purring and, ugh. Distracting.

Hiccup took a shaky step forward, and when he didn’t collapse right away, slowly made his way to bed. They’d occasionally falter when Jack got feisty with his teeth and Hiccup’s ear, and twice fell into each other against a wall and made out, but before they knew it they were falling into bed.

The whole escapade would have been a lot sexier if only they had carried on like normal and got right to it, but Hiccup’s life isn’t allowed to be easy. Jack was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed, mostly because Hiccup couldn’t carry him anymore, and landed right on top of a sleepy Toothless. The cat hissed and ran off, sure to be inconsolable for a week. In all fairness, Hiccup was going to feel worse about it than Toothless in an hour. He might have started sulking right then and there if Jack wasn’t in ‘come hither’ mode.

The next part was…a mess, as he recalled later. Their clothes got stuck when they took them off, were flung around the room to make a grand mess to clean up later, and he hit Toothless again with a sock. It seemed to get better later, with all the groping and kissing they’d gotten in, but Hiccup went for the condoms and realized they were still in the doorway. He could only get up and get them after tangling Jack in the sheets sufficiently that he couldn’t get up.

When they finally got to the deed, Jack was reduced to a puddle of quivering muscles and moans, and Hiccup had to do everything himself. Lucky, he just gave up and let his alpha instincts do what they do best.

Afterwards, Hiccup cuddling his omega while waiting for his knot to die down, felt very protective in an un-alpha like way. He felt Jack’s every movement as he breathed, and the soft noises he made when Hiccup shifted slightly. Hiccup’s alpha instincts still freak him out a little, but with Jack, he felt they could be something even he was proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to be so fade-to-black, but I uh, panicked a little.  
> Comments are appreciated, as always!  
> Lots of love, xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahoy! With a happy ending, of course.

Jack had never really done well on tests as a kid. He’d been something of a mixed trail mix. For the most part it was okay, a couple of gross raisins here and there for some failed tests, but he’s proud to say that he’s never outright failed a class. Sometimes he hit an M&M and got to enjoy the taste of a sweet, sweet A. Luckily, his parents were Skittles people, so they celebrated the M&Ms and weren’t overly concerned with raisins. But yeah. Time to move on with this metaphor.

Jack and Hiccup had been together for about six years, the last two and a half of which they’d been living together. And it’s been great! Sure, they fight more, prank each other more, and he’s pretty sure Toothless has declared war on his socks, but the fights are never big, the pranks are totally harmless (now), and Toothless at last has stopped peeing on his pillow. Regular heats means regular sexy times, and Jack could never say no to sexy times with Hiccup. Except he kind of wished he did last time.

Here’s the thing about heats. They make consent a non-issue during the event because the brain is so drugged on hormones and endorphins that you fall apart into a sex puddle until it’s over. Partner doesn’t matter. Some numbskulls that aren’t omegas sometimes wonder if they even know who they’re with. For the record, Jack has never mistaken one partner for another. Exclusive sex with one person for a few years means an omega’s senses become attuned to their mates, and they can even reach the point where their mates are the only ones they respond to during their heats. While far from a done deal, it was generally accepted that you were going to head down the aisle with them if you reached that point. On the flipside of all this, courts have a hard time judging whether some heat encounters were really non-consensual or just morning after regret. It generally had to be dealt with on a case to case basis. Anyway, the point Jack was trying to make here was that he sometimes made bad calls during a heat, and he might have made a really bad one very recently. Possibly. Maybe.

The convenience store on their block had seen a lot of visits from Jack and Hiccup since they’d moved in (and he was pleased to note, they never saw that guy who checked Hiccup out again. He’s the vindictive type, okay?). It was just another visit, Jack told himself. He’d buy his shit and go, and Hiccup wouldn’t have to know about this, and they could keep what they had going for another dozen of years. They would, because Hiccup had said he loved what they had, and Jack wasn’t going to ruin something great this time.

The cashier was a girl today, cute and finishing with university this fall. They’d met her before, and Hiccup had had to make halting small talk to keep her calm as she rang up a lot of their ‘supplies’. It’d been Jack laughing at her that’d gotten her to relax and tell him to shut up, you deviant. Today, they didn’t banter at all. He just buys the pregnancy test solemnly, and avoids her staring.

Does the metaphor work now? He’s hoping for a raisin from the testing bag, because he hopes the results will be ‘not pregnant’. He hopes the results from all five of them would be ‘not pregnant’, in fact. He hopes he can throw them out with a clear conscience, and that Hiccup won’t see them. No, he hopes Hiccup sees them and asks with swinging arms and hesitancy in every movement about them, and he hopes he can laugh in embarrassment and confess his scare and Hiccup would hint that’d he’d be okay with an M&M.

The worst part is just how much Jack wants this. Jack wants kids. It’s not an omega thing, it’s a Jack thing, Jack loves kids and he wants to have his own. It’s something he’s been sure of and looked forward to since he got to hold his baby sister in his arms for the first time. Making sure everyone got along on the playground was almost like a day job. He can’t imagine it being much different as a parent, just a little more hands-on. And more long-term. Bit more of a commitment with a bit more pay-off. He thinks Hiccup knows he loves kids, he must at this point, but the problem was that he didn’t know what Hiccup wanted.

It was scary, and it hurt. Jack loves Hiccup, and he’d be more than happy to stay with the dweeb forever, but kids, man. Bit of a deal breaker, and he wishes he’d established that early on. Early like, “Hi, my name’s Jack, your name is hilarious, and I am definitely having my own kids one day.” If things fell apart from this, it’s going to be how he’ll introduce himself to everyone after this.

Arriving home, Jack let the door bounce off the wall before kicking it closed. He’s alone, except for the demon cat, for three hours. Then Hiccup would be home, and would either get a funny story or a ‘get out of jail free’ card. He doesn’t remember putting stuff away, just the dejected shuffle to the bathroom so his piss could determine his fate.

After the deed was done and Jack was waiting, he mourns the death of his pride. The truth was, Hiccup had been out for drinks with some high school friends when his heat had started. One inebriated person and another one basically mentally MIA apparently makes for a babymaking attempt rather than the normal romp. Jack had always trusted Hiccup’s more level headed take on alpha behaviour to take care of him during a heat. Apparently a drunk alpha was a forgetful one though. When Jack had checked on their supplies this morning, the condom box was still sealed shut. Which means they hadn’t used a condom during his last heat.

Cue freak out.

Before he knew it, enough time had passed and Jack checks the test. Then he took another one. And another. And another two, just to be sure. Five M&Ms are scattered over the bathroom counter in the end, and Jack stands there thinking about life. Maybe he should cry or something. Make something of the moment, you know? He didn’t really have anything in mind though, so he walks into the living room and flips on the TV. He has a hard time finding anything, being daytime TV and all. He finds an old documentary on the migration of penguins and sticks with it until the front door jingles, signaling Hiccup is home. Or there is a burglar. The crashing sound and Hiccup’s voice cursing him out meant the former. Jack couldn’t even remember what he had left by the front door.

Any other day, Jack would have snarked at what he saw from the couch. Hiccup’s prosthetic has gotten tangled up in Jack’s jacket, which makes Hiccup trip and knock over more stuff and yeah, the front area is a mess. The way Hiccup is scowling, it was all Jack’s fault. Oh well, he’ll be even more upset in a minute or two, nothing to worry about now.

Before Hiccup could even ask for help, Jack comes over and kneels in front of him, untangling the jacket from his boyfriend’s leg. The brunet continues to whine about the mess, and probably snarks at Jack, but the sound is background noise to him. He knows he should be paying attention now, while Hiccup wails on about the mess still.

“Jack?”

Except now, the I’m-starting-to-get-concerned voice is kicking in, which was just going to uncover an even bigger mess. Shit. He should have expected as much. He finishes freeing Hiccup from his cloth prison just as Hiccup reaches down to touch his omega. It’s more comforting than Jack could have thought it would be. No matter what happened in the next moment, Hiccup was his in this moment. Jack looks up at him, and his expression must be miserable, because Hiccup looks alarmed very quickly.

Hiccup tries again, “Jack, what happened?”

Jack stands up, breaking contact with him, and goes back to the living room. No way is he delivering this news to the backdrop of a penguin documentary. He turns it off way too fast, because Hiccup has come to his side before he’s ready. Jack knows what he needs to say. He doesn’t know how to say it. Blunt and to the point, maybe? Hiccup would probably think ‘I’m pregnant with your child’ is a joke, and Jack isn’t in the mood for joking. Should he give the whole trail mix metaphor, or risk sounding like he didn’t want it? How about he tell it as a story, where Hiccup can easily guess the truth half way through?

He settles for all and none of these. Jack says, “When I was a kid, I did okay in school. I-I kinda sucked at tests though. My memory was never the greatest.” It’s so obvious where this is going. Hiccup manages to look confused anyway. The words come slowly, like they have to go through quicksand before getting out his mouth.

Jack continues, “I did okay, even though it didn’t really matter. But just this once, it mattered, and I passed at the worst time. I failed at failing, Hic,” and great, now his voice is starting to wobble. Jack drops his head.

A callused hand slides along his cheek. Hiccup’s thumb strokes over and over again, wiping away invisible tears before they could fall. This is it. This is why Jack chose this alpha. Hiccup has a presence, unmistakable by virtue of being an alpha, but he has a consideration for others that Jack thought only betas were capable of with him. He held Jack down when he was losing himself, both in bed and in his own head. Jack doesn’t want to lose him.

“We didn’t use a condom during my last heat,” Jack says. Hiccup freezes. “I’m very definitely pregnant.”

The words feel weird on his tongue, like he finds the taste agreeable but the texture off-putting. He wishes he knew some way to turn this into a joke, but the context is too serious to even try.

Hiccup’s face is pretty great though. His eyes are bulging, and his mouth hangs open like a true haddock. Jack’s nerves are the only thing stopping him from saying it out loud.

Then quite inexplicably, Hiccup beams at him.

“Really?” Hiccup asks. “You’re serious right now? Not bullshitting in the slightest?”

“Uh,” Jack says. “No? No, I’m not. I’ve got my serious face on, see?”

“Eeh, I don’t know, you’ve gotten me a few times in the past with that.” Hiccup’s smile takes on a softer edge as he asks again, “so you’re really, honest to Thor pregnant?”

The absolute ease, no, enthusiasm that Hiccup barrages him with leaves Jack completely baffled. But really, a part of him says, this is what you wanted. It was so rare for things to go Jack’s way like this, there was always a catch. Here is Hiccup, always so giving to Jack, always so kind. That’s why he chose him.

“Five tests makes me pretty positive, Hiccy,” Jack mumbles. A little disbelieving smile tugs at his lips.

Hiccup snorts and swats at him lightly. “Ooh, so that’s the game you’re playing now, huh?”

“I’m not playing any game right now. Hic, I just-” He swallows. “You want them?”

“Jack, what, of course I want them. They’re our...they’re ours.” Hiccup is so earnest about it. As he talks, flapping his arms in the arm all the while, Jack feels the tension drain from his muscles. He hadn’t even realised how stiffly he’d held himself until then. 

Hiccup drops his head this time, and says quietly, “Just so you know, you’re the one who’s going to be giving them the talk.”

Jack’s eye twitches. Sappy feelings gone. “Nu-uh, nope. This is your fault, it’s all on you babycakes.”

“My fault? You’re the one always forgetting stuff, it’s obvious that I never had anything to do with this!”

“It’s your kid too, of course you have something to do with ‘em!”

As long as child services didn’t feel the need to intervene, they’re going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and criticisms are always welcome.  
> Lots of love xoxo


End file.
